tiny_dogfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrionis
The Kingdom of Adrionis is a nation located on the Subtopia continent, in Western Subtopia, and the leading and founding nation of the Subtopian Political Union, or SubPol. It is one of the oldest surviving nations in the world, and it is the most advanced nation in the world. The current king is Vincent Loftenburg. The Meaning of the Flag One of the most distinguishable things about Adrionian culture is its flag. It was titled "Aquila Magna" by Spanish ethnographer Bernardino de Sahagún in 1562, meaning Great Eagle. It was originally known as "طيور الصحراء العظيمة" in ancient Sarranidia, meaning "Mighty Desert Bird". In 1745, after a new king was found because of the successful uprising against tyrant King Cisco II, the old flag was altered. The green and yellow were flipped around, and one head of the bird was removed. The first alteration resembles the change and different path formerly oppressed Adrionians would take with their new king. The second alteration resembles the massive loss they recieved, but also national Adrionian unifaction, after decades of ununited nomad-like travelling families due to Cisco's rule. Pre-Cisco Adrionis Adrionis was founded by betrayal, violence, robbery, and countless guilty and innocent lives lost. And, as a traditional way of life, one of the trademarks of pre-Cisco Adrionis was its quickness and tendency to use violent solutions to international problems, such as sieges and unnecessary battles when at war. However, internally, it was a peaceful nation, with many international advancements, such as inventing (crude) modern day-like firearms and the idea of a motor vehicle in the 1500's. Cisco Tyranny In 1672, right in the middle of the Invention Age, King Cisco II came into power. His tyranny lasted for 42 years. People were thrown into a totalitarianistic state. People still brainstormed in the shadows, but those who attempted to better the country were executed or persecuted, being called a "free thinker". People were pushed into slave-like labor, and children received little to no education. The people rebelled, and destroyed the Mit Nun palace, along with King Cisco II and several thousand people. The Mit Nun Palace ruins can still be viewed today. In 1714, people began to recover from the harsh rule of King Cisco II. It took until 1745 to establish the new king, based on proven family ties. During the search for a ruler, the country was in great despair. People formed their own communities, but still banded together until the new king was found. More things were invented, and experiments for actually creating motor vehicles began. The new king was Geoffrey I. Post-Cisco Adrionis The first motor vehicle, claimed by Adrionis, was created in 1825. 1930's American-style vehicles were being manufactured by Adrionis in 1902. Adrionis formed a new capital, Subtowne, in 1932. Subtowne became the nation's economic center. Adrionis, with its advanced weapons and advanced computers, fought in World War 2. They assisted America and the allies to defeat Germany. They aided in the nuclear destruction of Berlin, and also flattened Hiroshima and parts of the surrounding areas, along with a radioactive drift for up to 100 miles or more, with their very advanced nuclear weapons. USA researches were astonished at the power that the "Mason Jar" bomb by Adrionis had compared to the "Fat Man" by USA. Subtowne was evacuated and transformed into a massive museum in mid-2018. Adrionis gained much international influence in the early 21st century, especially with the accomplishments of King Vincent Loftenburg, and the late King Geoffrey's formation of the Subtopian Political Union. Moskochev - Adrionis War In 2018, Adrionis declared war on Moskochev after the successful attack on an AAF (Adrionian Armed Forces) base on Firefly Island, a remote island off the southern coast of Adrionis. Moskochev bombed Adrionian military personnel, some civilians, and armored vehicles. It was an attack in revenge of the publicization of the murder of Thomas Levin, the Adrionis Minister of Public Administration, by a Moskochev terrorist and Moskist extremist. Abdication Tradition It is a tradition that every king of Adrionis formally abdicates on the first of December, every year. It is not mandatory, but is is upheld by most kings of Adrionis. Only a few kings have held the throne after the date. This abdication tradition was created due to King Cisco II's reign, hoping to prevent a tragedy like that from ever happening again. However, on August 27, 2019, this tradition was broken when Mario Lanza III abdicated and placed Vincent Loftenburg as the king of Adrionis, in response to The Alwarda Massacre. Category:Primary Universe